


out with a bang

by rexflame



Series: CFV Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Suicide, this is the au of an au what the hell am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a pity his life had to end at only nineteen years of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is an au of an au if that makes any sense at all. basically, it takes place in my fantasy au but kai and ren die. that's literally the whole premise.

They are going to die.

It is not exaggeration, it is not some sort of metaphor, it is merely the blatant truth that his jade eyes observe; he is Toshiki Kai, he is nineteen years old, and he is going to die. 

There are metal spears and swords surrounding him, lines of glistening armor; tracked down and hunted by the knights that admired them so much. He, soon to be the captain of the guard, and his friend, his partner, maybe more, corrupted by powers beyond his control. But he stuck with him, even now, even in the face of certain death.

"You can surrender, Toshiki."

Toshiki. No one ever called him that. It was always Kai, always.

"We'll let you go. No promises for _Suzugamori_ here."

Even though his friend's red eyes are as playful (but also challenging) as ever, he can tell he is utterly terrified. It's alright. He is too. He does not want to die, but he isn't going to leave his companion to die alone.

"I'm not leaving Ren."

He raises his sword and takes a step back, pressing their backs together as the other hefts his sword. There's no way they can take on so many men at once, even though they are both accomplished fighters for their age.

"Let's go out with a bang, yeah, Kai?"

"Yeah," he says, voice cold even now, and then they are fighting, for their lives, with each bated breath and every slash.

It is a struggle just to keep going, and it doesn't take long for them to become exhausted. They stagger backwards, back to back once more. A hand brushes against his, the one that isn't holding a sword; he opens his clenched fist and allows Ren to intertwine their fingers, to hold them together in a final moment.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Me neither."

He squeezes Ren's hand.

"Ren."

"Toshi-"

The other's word is cut off by a spear stabbing into him, protruding out his abdomen. He looks down at in in shock and then a sort of maniacal grin forms on his face as he crumples, a few pained coughs filling the air before his form stills.

"One last chance," says a knight, just as Kai raises his sword and stabs it into his own chest.

"There's no way I'd let someone as lowly as you kill me," he says just before he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it was confusingly worded ren got stabbed by the spear then kai killed himself um yeah


End file.
